


Batteries Included

by skimmingthesurface, SylviaW1991



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College Life, Gray Asexual Wirt, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Top!Dipper, bottom!Wirt, demisexual Wirt, either works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmingthesurface/pseuds/skimmingthesurface, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaW1991/pseuds/SylviaW1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t believe he was doing this.<br/>Wirt stared at the package in his hands, relieved - so very, very relieved - to be the only one home when it arrived. Even if the brown cardboard wasn’t incriminating in and of itself, inside was one of the deepest, darkest secrets he’d ever bestowed upon himself.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Wirt and Dipper's practically non-existent sex life has ground to quite the halt, so Wirt's taking matters into his own hands. Literally. He can do this for Dipper. He wants to do this for Dipper. He just doesn't want Dipper to know.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Batteries Included

**Author's Note:**

> While this fic is basically shameless smut, it also explores a bit of Wirt's perception regarding his own sexuality as I tend to write him. I will go into more depth regarding this in a note at the end for those who are interested or feel that I have misrepresented him as someone on the asexual spectrum. Also, his views on his own sexuality are entirely his own and for the most part he considers himself to be asexual on some level.

He couldn’t believe he was doing this.

Wirt stared at the package in his hands, relieved - so very, very relieved - to be the only one home when it arrived. Even if the brown cardboard wasn’t incriminating in and of itself, inside was one of the deepest, darkest secrets he’d ever bestowed upon himself. Cheeks burning and heart suffering from intense palpitations, he grabbed a pair of scissors and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Just in case.

Dipper and Mabel weren’t due back from their classes for another forty minutes and two hours respectively. That still did very little to ease Wirt’s nerves as he sliced along the crease on the box. When the tape seal was broken, he popped it open and peered inside. His stomach flip-flopped just as it had when he’d been perusing the internet for… help.

It had been out of desperation really. A last ditch effort of sorts. Because he was very much on the asexual spectrum and his boyfriend was very much not.

There hadn’t been any real problems with the arrangement, not a first. The thrill of being close to Dipper, his hands on him, the way he’d tease and toy and touch, it was enough to coax a reaction out of him whenever his boyfriend was in the mood. And it wasn’t like Dipper expected it. He was really understanding about it, putting the ball in his court with sweet kisses and a: “Whenever you feel up for it, man, that’s fine with me.”

At first “whenever” had pretty much coincided with when Dipper wanted it, but lately…

Let’s just say he was absolutely mortified when his gorgeous, adorable, handsome, amazing boyfriend’s naked body - ready and willing naked body, mind you - didn’t really inspire the right reaction. Oh, he’d wanted to touch him, that wasn’t the issue. The issue was he wanted the two of them to lie naked in bed cuddling. Just cuddling. Dipper had laughed, charmed by it at first, and was more than patient in his touches. Even though he was hard, Wirt could feel him against his thigh as he rocked against him, Dipper took his time peppering kisses along his neck and chest, his hand teasing his length, attempting to coax it into hardness as well.

It didn’t work. And it was decidedly less charming the second time, not that Dipper complained. But then it happened again. And again. Sometimes he’d react a bit and one time they managed to start something up, only for Wirt to lose it in the middle of it - in the middle of being inside Dipper - and he had to ask him to stop. It had been humiliating for both of them, but Dipper still didn’t complain.

Wirt could tell that his boyfriend definitely felt his insecurities flare up though, and Wirt couldn’t blame him. Dipper found him sexually attractive, but Wirt couldn’t really always feel the same in return, though not because he didn’t want to. He was attracted to him - all of him - and loved him more than anything, but sex just wasn’t… it wasn’t the same for him as it was for Dipper, no matter how casually he played it off.

“I don’t want to force you.” Dipper was always adamant in assuring him. “It’s fine if you don’t feel up for it. I love you.”

The problem was Wirt loved Dipper, too, and really, honestly wanted to give him anything and everything that he wanted - if it was within his power. He didn’t find sex repulsive, and when it was with Dipper it was really… really nice. Good. Fantastic. Illuminating. God, it was an experience. Wirt loved the intimacy of it, the connection, the poetic implications of two bodies inspiring and stimulating one another to a peak of mutual pleasure.

Also he just really liked it when Dipper rode him. Or took him. He liked him on top. Or wrapped around him. Arms and legs clinging. Dipper had great arms. Dipper had great thighs. He had great everything. He was just great. Sex with Dipper was great. Topping, bottoming, it didn’t really matter as long as he was touching some part of him.

So he deserved this. Dipper deserved getting the kind of sex he liked most and Wirt deserved to give it to him, traitorous body be damned. Thus, he set about scouring the internet for assistance from other people in his predicament.

He didn’t like going to the internet for help though, often times feeling worse about his situation rather than better after reading the horror stories of asexuals and sexuals not making it in a relationship. This was why he didn’t like labels. He didn’t think of himself soley as asexual and Dipper as sexual, just that being asexual was a part of who he was, just as Dipper’s sex drive was part of who he was. They were Wirt and Dipper and that was good enough for him.

Some people had little advice on what to do, most of them advising to focus on pleasuring your partner if you didn't mind it and it was impossible for you to get aroused. He had tried that, Dipper hadn’t liked it. He couldn’t get into the moment if Wirt wasn’t there alongside him. If Wirt wasn’t enjoying it, then Dipper wasn’t either.

It was vicious, especially with Wirt gray enough that he could find pleasure in it with Dipper when the timing worked out. After three months of lackluster results, Wirt had to expand his search at the suggestion of using more hands-on assistance for his situation.

In the form of… toys.

Ugh, he really hated the sound of that.

Wirt pursed his lips as he blushed hard and hot at the packaged cock ring he’d ordered from a terribly disturbing online shop that he never wanted to visit again and ideally wouldn’t have to if this worked. He opened it, swallowing thickly and he stretched it between his fingers. It vibrated. Batteries included. Just in case cutting off blood flow wasn’t enough.

Licking his lips nervously, Wirt glanced at his watch. Twenty minutes until Dipper came home, an hour and forty for Mabel. If he could get… stimulated enough by the time Dipper got back, then it certainly left them with enough time for a little fun. And by a little he meant a lot. A lot of naked, panting, touching fun.

Wirt unzipped his pants, then undid the button. Leaning against the sink, he shimmied his pants and underwear down his thighs and exhaled slowly at the sight of his flaccid cock. About to be encased in a bright purple, vibrating, stretchy cock ring. Wirt held himself gingerly, then stretched the ring over the head and down to his balls, making sure the bullet was touching them. It practically forced an erection out of him. So far so good.

Except it was tight and uncomfortable and he instantly didn’t like it. Wirt debated taking it off, but he’d come this far. He paid money for thing, he might as well see if it worked. He needed to get aroused enough that he wouldn’t want to stop halfway. He reached into the medicine cabinet and pumped a liberal amount of lotion onto his hand. He rubbed his palms together, softening his skin to make it more sensual. The more sensual it felt, the more likely he was to become aroused. He touched himself, lightly tracing the head of his length. He shivered, feeling the ring get a little tighter as he twitched.

Okay, he could do this. He could get hard for Dipper and maintain it until he got home and he wouldn’t ever need to know about the ring. Wirt nodded to himself, then pushed the button on the bullet.

His hips shifted restlessly as the tingling began and he bit down on his lower lip. Dipper did that a lot, to his own lips and Wirt’s when he wanted his attention. He imagined having his attention now, hungry eyes roving over his body with an appreciation Wirt didn’t quite understand, but loved just the same. Especially when Dipper’s voice got husky and low, making his gut twist and his skin prickle.

Like right now. “Dipper…” Wirt murmured, closing his eyes as he slowly stroked his shaft.

His hand felt weird. It didn’t feel nice. It wasn’t Dipper’s. Dipper had this certain way that he touched him when he was trying to get him hard. Sensual. His fingertips would flutter along his length, then start to press harder in different spots. Cup him a few times, squeeze and pump, eyes always flicking between his face and his dick with a greedy gleam, smirk smug. Desire hot and waiting just below the surface.

Flushing brightly, Wirt tried rocking his hips into his hand, kneading himself the way his boyfriend would. That got the blood flowing. Wirt squeezed his eyes shut, tilting his head back as he envisioned Dipper lapping at his neck, marking him with his teeth near his collarbone. Little possessive nips. When his boyfriend wanted him, he wanted all of him.

“Okay,” he breathed, heart stuttering in his chest as he flicked the switch on the vibrating bullet to the next level, heightening the pleasant tingling rising from the base of his shaft. “Okay, okay, okay, Dipper.”

Dipper could be patient, but he could also be impatient. On the nights when Wirt didn’t need any coaxing at all, his boyfriend was in his lap, all writhing warmth and eager to have him inside. Or to push Wirt into the mattress and get his legs around him. Some nights that was what they both wanted. Wirt was pretty sure he wanted that tonight. He wanted Dipper to take one look at his red, stiff length and waste little time in bending him back on the bed, taking what he’d been waiting for and getting twice as much back. Wirt would give him himself. That’s what he wanted.

“Yes,” Wirt murmured, scrunching his face as pleasure coiled in his gut and the reaction he’d been waiting for filled him. “Yes, okay, okay.”

He licked his dry lips, then shoved his pants down the rest of the way and kicked them aside. A loud moan escaped him when his cock bobbed, the vibrations making him shudder in anticipation. This was good. This was great. He was ready, he could maintain this. Dipper would be home and he’d be waiting and ready and-

Wirt couldn’t get the ring off.

He turned off the vibrator and bit down hard on his lip. No, no, of course he could get it off. He wasn’t that big and these things stretched. It had to be able to come off. His fingers brushed himself and he gasped, hips arching away from the sink. It felt too good now that he was all hot and bothered and it had been quite some time since they’d last been together, the three months hanging over him like a dark cloud, and he didn’t want to risk letting go by sliding the stupid ring off. But he didn’t want Dipper to see it. Dipper couldn’t see it. It was embarrassing and he shouldn’t even need help in the first place, it should just happen naturally at the sight of his boyfriend’s body. Why couldn’t it happen naturally?

His nerves fluttered in a way that normally chased the mood far, far away, but with his blood being held hostage in his cock by a stupid, stretchy, purple cock ring, he stayed hard and needy which immediately felt worse with his pulse jumping all over the place.

This was a terrible idea. Sure, it had worked when touching himself on his own hadn’t, but at what cost? When Wirt moaned this time it was in despair. He had maybe five minutes before his boyfriend came back to the apartment.

“Five minutes. I can get this off in five minutes, I can get off in one- not, no. No. Oh my gosh, shut up and stop talking to yourself, Wirt,” he told himself, looking anywhere but his stupid erection. “Just take it off, it’s not that hard- no! Not- _Ugh_. Why?”

The front door closed.

Wirt froze. Oh no. No, no, no, no. He wasn’t ready. With a frustrated whimper he tried to slide the ring off one more time, but his fingers were too shaky and clumsy. Breath hitching, he heard footsteps approaching the bathroom and his boyfriend calling out for him questioningly.

He had to buy himself more time.

“I’ll-” His voice immediately betrayed him, the breathlessness and the quiver in it surely giving away his… state. Wirt glanced down at his naked lower half and tried to cover as much of himself with the hem of his sweater as possible. “I’ll be out in a second,” he called, hating how eager and throbbing his length was now of all times. Just the sound of Dipper’s voice had him twitching to attention, the grip of the ring maddening now that the person he wanted to pleasure was just outside the door.

“Sure. You okay? You sound...” Turned on. He sounded turned on, but it had been a while since Dipper had heard that. Besides, he was alone. Wirt plus alone did not equal turned on. “Uh. You okay?”

Wirt braced himself on the sink, complete mortification warring with need. “Uh-huh,” he managed, nodding even though Dipper couldn’t see it through the door, then shook his head. He really needed to calm down. He wasn’t going to be able to get the thing off of himself if he couldn’t calm down and then he’d have to go to the hospital to have it removed because the internet said everywhere not to leave it on for more than thirty minutes and it had already been twenty and he couldn’t do that. “Oh god.”

There was a beat of silence, then, “You know I'll pick this lock. What's going on?”

Panicked, Wirt pressed his back to the door. As if that would keep Dipper out. Ha. He would’ve laughed if he wasn’t focusing so much on not hyperventilating.

“No! It’s- it’s fine, it’s stupid,” he babbled. “I just- I had a plan and it didn’t work, so I’m… I’m fine, but I don’t… I don’t know what I’m doing.”

His head fell back, resting against the door. So what if his plan didn’t work the way he’d intended? Arousal still pulsed through him, hot and eager and a little bit painful, so that part had gone perfectly. Besides, it wouldn’t be the first time one of them purchased a toy to… help. Dipper wouldn’t judge him, but that wasn’t the issue.

Swallowing harshly, Wirt glanced at the door handle. “You have to promise you won’t laugh or anything.”

“Come on. When do I ever laugh at you?”

“Yeah, well… I’ve never done something like this before, so…” he croaked, pursing his lips together as he took a moment to breathe, then turned and unlocked the door.

When he opened it, he kept the lower half of him hidden as he looked at him, cheeks still bright red and eyes even brighter from arousal. Still, mortification reigned as he hesitantly inched the door open further for Dipper’s questioning turned intrigued turned shocked gaze. Like ripping off a bandaid, he stepped fully out of the bathroom and looked away.

“I… I can’t get it off,” Wirt mumbled into his hand.

“O-oh. Um. Okay. Wow.” Dipper grinned. He didn’t laugh, but he had to grin. He cupped Wirt’s hips, pulling him close. “Want some help?” He ducked his head, nipped lightly at his neck. “Want a lot of help?”

Wirt shivered and grabbed onto Dipper's shoulders. “Yeah,” he gasped, hips bucking in his grasp. “Um. Yeah, yes, because, well, it's been on for- well, it just shouldn't be more than half an hour and I started earlier so I'd be- um, ready when you got back and- yeah, I'll stop talking now so we can actually do this.”

It was impossible to say no, faced with the amazement of having a very aroused Wirt in his arms before he’d even had a chance to think about sex. Dipper had really begun quietly giving himself over to the fact that their sex life had ground to an abrupt halt and wasn’t coming back, so it was a little hard to believe.

A hand slid down, finger trailing lightly from tip to base. “I can’t even believe you’d do this. What were you even thinking?” He nipped at his neck again, then swung him around to press his back against the wall. “Legs around my waist. Come on. Let’s get you in bed.”

Wirt’s hands went to Dipper’s chest, smoothing along his front, his sides, down to his jeans and deftly undid the button. So his fingers could manage that apparently. They could also manage to tangle themselves in the curls at the nape of his neck when his arms wound around his shoulders. He used them to tug Dipper back enough to seal their lips together while his legs banded around his waist.

“Was thinking- I dunno, I wanted to do this for you,” he told him in between kisses.

“You’re amazing,” he breathed, body quickly catching up to Wirt’s. “I love you. Oh my god.” Dipper straightened from the wall, arms tight around him to keep him up as he carried him to their room. He laid him back on their bed, hungry eyes roving over him with all the appreciation Wirt had expected. He couldn’t decide what to do first, mind reeling.

“You’re so gorgeous in your sweater and your-” His gaze traveled down, teeth dragging along his lower lip, and that’s what he wanted to do first. He hit his knees and closed his lips over the head of his lover’s throbbing cock, and sucked.

“Dipper-” All the air rushed out of him as he gasped, back arching as he struggled to keep from thrusting into that wet heat. “Love you, too. So much, oh my god.”

He pushed off Dipper’s cap so he could run his fingers through his hair, mindful of his bangs even as he was losing his mind to his clever mouth. He was so hard it hurt, but Dipper’s lips and tongue brought nothing but pure bliss. Hot and wet and he wanted more. More for Dipper. Arousal tightened in his stomach and filled him, something only his boyfriend could inspire. The color in his cheeks spread lower, creeping along his neck while his hand trailed down Dipper’s to grab and tug at his shirt.

He lifted his head, following the command to remove the article, and licked the underside of his shaft the moment his shirt was off. “Tell me what you want. You planned this. What do you want?”

Wirt shook his head, opening his mouth to reply but all that came out was a breathless moan as his cock ached for more. He swallowed, took a moment, then tried again. “I planned this for you. For whatever you wanted. I know it hasn’t been easy with me and you deserve everything- anything you could ever want.” Wirt grabbed his arms, pulling him up and closer so he could cup his face and kiss him and keep kissing him even as his hands returned to getting him out of his jeans, sliding the zipper down. “I could be inside you, or you in me. I just want to feel you and I want you to feel good. I want to make you feel good.” His fingers reached inside and curled around Dipper’s shaft, giving a few light tugs.

“Oh.” His muscles jumped in his belly then tightened. “Good start,” he moaned. “Really good start.” Dipper reached down, taking a hold of the ring to remove it. He was always willing to take him in deep, but it wasn’t what he wanted right then. Wirt wanted to feel him. Wirt wanted to make him feel good. Okay.

The cock ring was set aside, one hand lifted to hold his waist, to lift him just a little, and the other drifted lower to brush the pad of his thumb to his entrance. The pucker quivered, gave just a little as he pressed against it. “This. I want you. Pretty sure you’ll go off in a flash if it’s the other way around.”

He couldn’t even deny it, the freedom from the ring already sending his mind reeling as his hips pushed down against the touch. “Yeah, yes. Probably. Definitely,” he rambled, muscles trembling, Dipper’s moan stoking the fire pulsing through him as he continued to stroke him. “Sorry, sorry, wasn’t supposed to get this… much. Just enough? Just enough so we could actually get somewhere.”

He nodded, eyes closing, hips bobbing in time with Wirt’s fingers as he took seconds to just enjoy. He’d missed this, was awed that his too-sweet boyfriend would brave the risque world of sex toys to find out a way to keep this aspect of their relationship alive.

Though he was loathe to do so, he captured Wirt’s hands and held them away, pressed them into the blankets. “Don’t be sorry. This is perfect. You’re perfect,” he murmured, spilling kisses down his neck before leaning away and letting go to toe off his shoes and shimmy out of his jeans.

“So are you.” Wirt let his gaze rove over him appreciatively before tugging his sweater up and over his head. He tossed it aside, then fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. He meant it when he said he wanted to feel him. He wanted to feel him everywhere. “You’re perfect and so beautiful and only you can do this to me.” Wirt grabbed one of Dipper’s hands so his fingers could brush his arousal. “I love you and only you and if I could show you this way all the time I would.”

Dipper stroked him gently, other hand reaching up to cup his cheek as his head lowered to claimed his lips. “You don’t have to. I love you. I love every single part of you, The rest of the ways you show me matter, okay? We don’t need this all the time. I don’t need it all the time to know you love me.”

He nipped at Wirt’s lower lip on a small hum, helping him undo the last of the buttons so the shirt could be pushed against and the skin beneath found. Dipper caressed gently, exploring the familiar dips and planes of his body. “That being said, though, I am all for you and your brain planning this.”

A laugh escaped him as he pressed their lips together for a firmer kiss. “Even if things didn’t go exactly as planned?” His stomach muscles jumped and he lifted his hips, pushing them into Dipper’s. “I was gonna be waiting for you on the bed. The first thing you saw when you walked in.”

“If you ever feel like doing this again, absolutely try that, but this worked too. This works.” Dipper ground down, rutting against him. A whimper rose and he didn’t bother fighting it back. He was going to enjoy this. He was going to make sure Wirt knew he enjoyed it. And he was absolutely going to make sure Wirt enjoyed it too.

His cupped his cheeks and tilted his head to sink in for another kiss. He didn’t let up for this one, tongue roaming, tasting, twisting in all the ways Wirt liked best, and greedily swallowed every helpless noise. Only when his lungs threatened to burst with need for air did he break it, and then he was up to grab lube and toss the cock ring into the drawer in its place.

He was grinning as he tugged Wirt away from the edge, laying with him on the center of the bed instead. “You’re so pretty, the way you blush, the way your eyes go dark for me - just me - the way you react to the things I do to you. It takes you some time, but you’re just full of reactions.”

Wirt hooked a leg around his waist and rocked against him, fingers tangling in his hair. “You make it impossible not to react,” he replied, the blush Dipper took so much pleasure in deepening. “You inspire me. Every part of me. It’s all yours.”

“I know. And you know I’m yours.” He smiled, burying his face in Wirt’s neck to nip and lap. He bit a little harder into his collarbone, claiming him, wanting all of him. The cap of their lube was popped, the cool gel heating as he rubbed his fingers together and then slid them low, taking advantage of his position to circle his rim. A finger pressed inside, carefully thrusting.

Wirt’s face scrunched up, but the teeth against his skin was enough of a distraction as his muscles relaxed into it, opening up for him. “Yeah you’re mine,” he breathed, his attempt at being playful broken by a soft groan. “Dipper…”

“It’s been a while,” he hummed, shimmying a little lower. His tongue laved one of Wirt’s nipples, lips briefly closing around the bud as the second finger was eased in. “Let me take care of you. I love you.”

His tongue and mouth had him arching and sighing, “I love you, too.” His head pressed back into a pillow, lips parting to form a small “o” as he adjusted to feeling Dipper inside him, anticipating when he’d actually be there, thick and hot and throbbing. Wirt spread his legs, to give him more space, to let him go deeper, and let his nails rake along his spine.

Dipper’s fingers scissored carefully, stretching him, thrusting all the while. His gaze flicked up, lips placing a kiss over his heart. “Gorgeous,” he whispered and rubbed his fingers purposefully against his prostate.

“Ah-! Oh, god, _Dipper_ ,” he moaned, loud enough to startle him into clasping his hand over his mouth. His hips jerked, cock twitching and throbbing as his arousal swelled anew with the spasms his fingers coaxed out of him. There’d been no warning, it was absolutely unfair. Flushed and close to writhing, Wirt scrunched his nose at him, slipping his free hand between them to tug on his boyfriend’s length.

“Cheater,” Dipper accused, unable to work any heat into the tease as he shuddered. His dumb scrunchy nose would kill him forever.

He shifted up, pressing a kiss to the feature he so adored, and eased his fingers out. The lube was opened again, Wirt’s hand taken so he could press a damp kiss to his palm. He coated himself liberally, the excess to make this as smooth as possible and simply because he liked the feel. “Ready?” he murmured, cupping Wirt’s hips and caressing in soothing circles.

“Yeah.” His hands found themselves on Dipper’s shoulders, kneading between the blades as he looked at him. He smiled easily, gaze soaked with love and honest pleasure. His hips lifted, offering himself to his boyfriend. “Love you, Dipper.”

“Love you, too, Wirt.” He guided himself in, gasping softly at the initial breach into tight heat. “Oh, god, Wirt,” he whispered, resting their foreheads together. Shallow thrusts, hips rocking back and forth in a steady rhythm, eventually sheathed him fully.

Wirt made a soft sound in the back of his throat, stomach muscles tightening and relaxing as he got used to it. Even if it hadn’t been a while, he knew he’d always be astounded by the feeling of being filled like this. The completeness. The poetic beauty of two people in love coming together and-

Oh, man, Dipper felt so good inside him. Wirt rolled his hips experimentally, breath hitching as the pleasure washed through him. And Dipper. The second upward roll was entirely for him as his muscles clenched around him.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Dipper groaned, meeting him with a careful roll of his own. When Wirt’s breath only hitched again, he captured his lips before they could start panting enough to really kiss, and picked up the pace of his thrusts.

Wirt’s moan was muffled in the kiss and each little subsequent sound. Fingers tangled and tugged in his curls, keeping him right where he could kiss him hungrily, meeting his thrusts when his hips bucked. Wirt’s legs wound around his waist, shifting the angle to take him deeper, to give Dipper everything.

Wirt’s name spilled into their kiss, an eager chant as Dipper’s movements drove him. He kept his thrusts hard and long, gripping his lover’s thighs to change the angle just a little bit more, just enough so he was dragging along that bundle of nerves with each snap of his hips.

Arching off the bed, Wirt cried out and his head fell back, breaking their kiss. “Dipper- Dipper, yes, yes,” he gasped, babbling helplessly as his fingers dug into his back, clinging to him. His shaft bobbed between them, hard and hot and aching to be touched, but he relished the tight, possessive hold on his thighs more. Especially when each thrust had him seeing stars.

“So good. You feel so good.” Dipper felt every single day of not being with him, the pressure building fast. The tight, hot clench greeting every thrust. The babbled noises, so eager and drenched in pleasure that he’d only been able to hear in dreams that made him sweat. He wasn’t going to last, knew it even as he chose to speed up rather than slow, and let go with one hand to curl around Wirt’s length. He squeezed carefully, fingers pressing and kneading the sensitive and pulsating flesh.

The touch was too much. The pressure in his belly ready to burst, dragging him to the edge. Wirt’s hips stuttered as he writhed and choked on a wail. “Dipper- Dipper, no, can’t- ‘s too soon, I’m- I can’t-!”

“Let go. Let go. Let me see you.” He sank in and held his hips still, letting Wirt’s writhing work for them both as he focused his efforts on the ways he liked being touched most.

“Oh,” he whimpered, hips bucking faster and he clenched around him as he got too close. Wirt blinked blearily, meeting Dipper’s gaze with his own clouded and dazed one. Too close, too close, it was over, he was gone. “Oh, oh, Dipper- _Dipper_ -!” He reached his peak, his release spilling between them as it shuddered through him.

Dipper licked his lips, stroking him through his release, milking every drop as his own hips resumed their steady rhythm. But watching Wirt come undone was too much, the way his channel gripped him mercilessly - it was too much. He plunged deep and came hard, filling his lover until he could collapse bonelessly atop him to nip and nuzzle his neck. “Oh my god, Wirt...”

“Mm…” Wirt’s eyes fluttered shut, languid and lazy as he stroked along his boyfriend’s back, heart rate slow in calming, but he was perfectly at peace nonetheless. “Was it worth the wait?” His lips quirked up, his teasing more of a too-relaxed slur.

“You’re always worth it,” Dipper sighed, pressing a light kiss to the corners of his smile. “Worth buying a cock ring?”

He hummed softly, opening one eye to look at him. His smile stretched wider when his hips shifted slightly and a pleasant quiver worked its way through him. “Think so,” he murmured. “Might have to try it a few more times just to be sure. What do you think?”

His laugh was breathless, his fingertips gently stroking Wirt’s sides. “Have I told you lately that you’re the best and I love you? ‘Cause you’re the best and I love you.”

“Yeah, well…” Wirt ducked his head to press a kiss to Dipper’s shoulder, rubbing his leg against his hip as he snuggled closer. “I love you, too, and you always deserve the best.”

Oh yeah. He was _very_ glad he decided to do this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just to clarify some things regarding how Wirt perceives himself in case it wasn't clear in the fic or if people are uncertain about how asexuality can be represented. Wirt is on the asexual spectrum and is able to enjoy sex with Dipper. He is not sex-repulsed, though he's not completely comfortable with everything. He does enjoy sex with Dipper under the right circumstances and can appreciate Dipper's body in its entirety and takes great pleasure in making him happy by any means necessary. Making Dipper happy makes him happy, essentially. And he does like the intimacy of sex. He's very intimate and very sensual, he's just not very sexual in his displays of either of these. At least not in his mind.
> 
> Technically he is demisexual, but at this point in his life he hasn't really realized that yet. He's between nineteen and twenty in this fic, as is Dipper, so he's still working on discovering himself. He also doesn't really like to conduct research on himself, so is not as well-informed regarding his sexuality as he could be. At the end of the day he's just, you know, himself.


End file.
